


Our Love Will Blossom

by saizoswifey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, NSFW, Smut, little bit hesitant, relationship after rika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizoswifey/pseuds/saizoswifey
Summary: You and V are trapped inside due to weather, and decide to take your relationship to the next level.





	

“Is there anything more calming than the tapping of rain on the windowsill?” V smiled warmly next to you, his face half-hidden behind the steaming mug of tea he was holding as he inhaled the aroma.

You were snuggled up together on the couch listening to the radio as a storm raged outside. Since your boyfriend could not see more than colorful blurs you had both taken to it over watching television. It was odd at first, but you have to say you came to rather enjoy it. It was very romantic and intimate, spending the end of your day together sipping tea in each others arms under a soft blanket listening to classical music or NPR. He enjoyed it as well. It was your likeness that drew him to you, after all.

 

**_“Stay inside folks. Stay safe. Expect winds up to 40mph accompanied by heavy rains-“_**

 

In your mind you often compared your relationship to the rebuilding after a fire. At first, the hardest part was clearing out the charred remains of what had been. Piece by piece you both removed the memories of Rika and their life together. Old photographs, articles of clothing and random trinkets they’d acquired as a couple were uncovered and discarded when he was ready. It was important to you that you never push him into doing so. How much more satisfaction would you get from knowing he did it of his own will? You now knew the answer.

When the rubble had been cleared you began to rebuild together. Brick by tiny brick you established the frame of your relationship. Some were heavier than others. Like anything in life, if you carried it together it didn’t seem as hard. Each piece was a moment you both cherished, a moment you both conquered. A time you relied on each other or laughed until you cried.

Eventually the sun rose above the horizon and you held one another, staring at this house, this shelter, you built together through adversity. You had been intimate mentally, that was no question. You picked each others brains until daybreak many times. He had never been matched by someone when it came to philosophy or the subject of humanities. For him, your conversations were like single threads connecting your souls until he was sure you were bound.

But when it came to being physically intimate he was hesitant. How could he bring up his insecurities about his sight to you? He had never been with anyone since the deterioration of his vision. He wanted to make sure everything went perfectly. But how could he do that? He couldn’t even tell if the milk was expired. Any time you got close to becoming intimate he shied away, the doubt and embarrassment creeping over him like an enemies shadow.

At first you were hurt. Was it you? No. After a while you notice that he may not be able to see you, but you could see him clearly and his body language spoke volumes to his true desires. You knew he was holding back, even if you didn’t know why.

You hoped tonight would be different. When he placed his tea cup gracefully on the coffee table in front of you your hand brushed over his stomach slowly and hitched around his side, pressing your fingers into him firmly. With a slight movement of his head to signal you, your lips reached to meet his own. The initiation was normally from him, but with his sight, the heavy lifting was up to you.

Maybe it was the storm, you didn’t know for sure, but he was more eager than normal for the taste of you. He nipped the bottom of your lip so gently before his tongue passed into your own mouth. He exhales a shaky breath when you run your fingers through his hair. Chuckling lightly you return your mouth back onto his own. It’s dirty of you because you know how much he loves having you play with his hair. He’s like putty in your hands now, a melting wax candle as you trace along his scalp.

Long slender fingers glide up the side of your rib cage before making their way to your breasts and squeezing with intensity. He pushes his tongue into your mouth with passion at the feel of your curves in his hands. His thumbs trace along the buds of your hardening nipples underneath the thin cotton fabric of your pajama shirt.

Your moan is all it takes to stiffen the muscles of his frame. Against his instincts he pulls away from you with a sigh, hating himself for it. Every piece of himself is screaming to get closer to you but his mind is running in a different direction.

“Please, V…Don’t you…want me?” Your voice was small but efficient.  
His hands searched to find your shoulders, grasping firmly before speaking directly to you.

“How can you say that? Of course I do. It’s just…”

“It’s just what? Can you stop being delicate with me, already? I want you. I want to be close to you. Tell me right now and be honest,” your voice choked slightly, “is it me? Tell me why you won’t be intimate with me.”

Your words were a dagger in his heart. How could you possibly think this had something to do with you? Your demand pulled nothing but a chuckle from this man holding you in his arms.

“This isn’t funny!” You huffed.

“It is, though,” he threw his head back with a sigh, slapping his forehead, “I have the most perfect woman in the world at my fingertips, and my brain won’t let me do anything about it…”

Though he could not see it, your features softened with his admission. Being kind and being humble were ingrained parts of V’s structure. You learned that the loss of his sight took a part of his confidence with it, though. He was once social and sure of himself…now he felt helpless and weak when it came to you. If this is what it took to help him regain his confidence…

Your chest was a smoldering fire and you kissed him again. It was not like any kiss you had felt before, with anyone before him. It was like a secret between the two of you. It was a hope in the dark. One that would prove fruitful.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.” He spoke up.

And like a shepherd leading his lamb he followed you willingly into the dark until you both were entangled on the soft comforter together, feeling around as if discovering for the first time.

He gently touched your chin and drew you to him once more. The sound of the storm outside was your symphony and he tossed his leg over your own, leaving a trail of kisses from your jawline down your neck through your heavy breaths.

His hand reached down to grip your thigh greedily. You could feel his expanding cock grinding between your legs. With enthusiasm you met his advances, your own longing becoming too much to bear as you meet his body. You both are tossing your clothing piece by piece onto the floor until you were naked and breathless. He was quiet and you were still. Your quivering skin prickling in response to his touch as his hands, so gentle and soft, explored every inch of you. He was relishing in the image of you forming in his mind. Your pert breasts he traced with his fingers, rising and falling with your labored breaths. Your jawline clenched in anticipation of his touch. The plumpness of your ass and the lines of your hips.

His long fingers traced themselves down your center. Without warning he crushed his palm down against your sensitive clit, grinding in a circle and gliding his middle finger between your wet folds, thrusting it inside of you. Your back arched with a pleasure filled moan for him, sending a twitch of excitement to his already erect cock.

“I can’t see your face, darling…so I need you to talk to me. Tell me when I make you feel good.”

“V…ah! Mm-more, please,” you moaned.

He slipped a second finger inside of you, curling against your pulsing walls with fervor. He was working you ragged and your hips frantically rose to meet the beating of his fingers and palm, longing for more friction.

He pulled his digits from you, bringing them to his mouth and sucking your juices.

“I want to taste more of you,” he licked his lips and drew a pleased grin.

You could not possibly be more aroused at the thought. His blue head descended down on you avariciously. With the tip of his tongue he teased at your clit, taking turns sliding it up and down your length, tormenting you. Your every nerve was on fire.

“Oh god,” you swallowed, “you’re s-so good.”

“And you taste like heaven,” he hummed, “I’m a fool for not doing this a long time ago.”

You locked your fingers in his hair and sent him over the edge. Hooking your legs over his shoulders he buried himself in your juicy pussy with a vigorous wanting. He thrust his tongue inside of you over and over while stimulating your nub. A string of moans and mewls followed and you called out his name in yearning, like he asked you to. You couldn’t help but roll your hips insatiably towards his face as he sucked and nipped.

Writhing in ecstasy on the bed you came suddenly, gushing your juices for him and cursing in satisfaction as he lapped them up with a grin. Hearing you whine for him had the tip of his cock dripping with desperation. He released your legs from around him.

“Get on all fours for me,” he ordered through the darkness.

You could still hear the thumping of your heart in your ears when he positioned himself behind you on the bed. He reached to sweep your now damp tresses to one side, looming over your back to place a quick kiss on your cheek and press the lobe of your ear between his teeth.

His hands brushed along the curve of your spine and sent chills through your body, stopping to grip your ass tightly and placing a quick smack on your right cheek.

You turned back to scowl at him, “V!” Only to be met with an impish grin.

“Couldn’t help myself,” he confessed then bit his bottom lip.

The head of his cock circled and teased your slick hole. You were both aching for him to push inside of you and you leaned back into him in encouragement. He entered so slowly and moaned out when he filled you with his full length. He pulled out completely and pushed through slowly once more, building up the tension for you both.

“You’re so tight, so wet…I don’t think I can last.” He shuddered in pleasure.

The slow and torturous teasing of his cock had you begging beneath him, “V, please fuck me! Ahh-I need you so badly,” you cried.

His hand suddenly forced your lower back down to a curve, giving him a better angle inside of you. He was pounding against you now, his hands gripping your hips to push you back with every ram of his throbbing cock. He was steadfast in ecstasy as he fucked you from behind without mercy. You were weak against this ravenous side of him and felt your legs and arms shakily losing their strength with the tightening of your walls around his length. They gave out beneath you as you fell flat on your stomach, V now pressing down on top of you, still fucking you through your orgasm.

His breathing was labored and his thrusting became less rhythmic and more carnal, you knew he was coming close as your tightening walls pulsed around him.

“Mmmm—ahh! Fuck, I’m gunna come,” he panted into your ear.

You moaned in response, feeling yourself at the end of your release as he hit your spot again and again, “Come for me, baby. Please.”

That was all it took. In a few short strokes he emptied himself inside you with an amorous sigh. You were dripping with your own juices as well as he pulled out of you, hustling to find something you could clean yourself with before coming to the realization that his eyes might make that impossible. He almost forgot he couldn’t see.

Watching him feel around helplessly before accepting defeat you started to laugh and made your way to the en suite.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be right back,” you smiled warmly and closed the door behind you.

He thought about turning on the radio in the room while you did so, but decided he’d much rather lay with you and listen to the storm.

“It’s really picking up out there,” he commented when he felt you lay down next to him.

You were both too preoccupied to notice the howling of the wind increase with the onslaught of rain beating on the windows now.

His blue hair was a mess atop his head, now. But his face had never looked more peaceful to you. You grabbed his hand, interlocking your fingers with his own, and he brought it to his lips for a kiss.

“You mean the world to me. I need you to know. This is the first time since…” he paused for a moment, “Right this moment, even though I can’t see, I feel like a normal man. Like my old self.”


End file.
